Feels Like A winner
by The Infamous Me
Summary: ContestFic.Winner is TheOptimisticPessimist.Riku takes Sora home after a day of fun. SWS Smut with substance Rim.Oral.Yaoi.I suck at summaries.Thank you my wonderful betas! .Enjoy and Reveiw please!


Feels like a winner.

It was a nice day; the sky was a perfect blue. The sun was shining like the idiot it was, beaming down on the teens at the amusement park. School was out for the summer and with all the nice weather Riku had decided to take his boyfriend of three years, Sora, out instead of going over to his house like they had been for the past week. Sure hanging out with Sora was enjoyable but the silver haired teen wanted time alone with Sora, not with his twin brother or said brother's boyfriend. "Riku, lets go on that one!!" The taller teen turned his turquoise irises to the smaller brown haired male. Riku thought he looked adorable with his blue eyes alight with laughter and cherubic smile on his features. His tiny frame looked a bit awkward holding the giant stuffed octopus Riku had won him at one of the ring-toss carni-games.

"Which one?" He asked his sun kissed angel as a smirk graced his model like features. "That one, the rocket ship!!" Sora exclaimed as he bounced on one large clunky shoe to the other and pointed to a large spaceship looking ride. Riku gave a chuckle as he caught the large octopus Sora had almost dropped in his excitement. "Vargas! Naughty boy, stay right here in my arms or you'll get dirty!" Sora scolded the yellow and purple octopus, it googly eyes rattling as he shook it. "Vargas?"

"Well, he needed a name," Sora said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Riku let a smile crack at the cinnamon haired teen before grabbing a tiny hand in his larger pale one. "Alright, let's go."

Sora smiled brightly before allowing himself to be lead through the crowd to the ride... It felt great to hang out with his boyfriend and not have family or friends watching their every move, just them two. They hadn't been together alone since that one wonderful make out session on Demyx's couch. That amazing Matzo ball soupscarvesa devil couch,so squishy and comfortable...certain feverish memories from Sora's mind resurfaced making Sora turned red_. _

_That familiar voice of his boyfriend sending chills thorough his body…the way it had been Riku's hand that had touched him...his skin was slick with perspiration, his body writhing on the thick couch cushions as the hand slowly stroked his throbbing erection. He could hear and feel harsh breathing against his ear, then the primal sensation of teeth grazing down the side of his neck, hot lips sucking at the pale skin of his throat in a brutal claiming, the rasp of a wet tongue along his jaw line, and all the while his body thrust eagerly against the hand, his needy moans spurring the fingers to stroke faster until the world exploded in a rush of heat..._

"Sora? Hey, are you alright?" Riku asked the dazed blue eyed teen, concern on his face as he took in the flushed expression and cloudy blue eyes. Sora gulped trying to get himself under control and nodded a bit slowly. "Ahhh...I guess the sun is getting to ya, eh? I mean, you have been running around non-stop since I brought you here this morning. Huh, it's almost four in the afternoon, we should head home." Riku said, looking at his watch and glancing back at the flushed Sora with his concerned turquoise eyes. "I guess..." Sora pouted clutching the obnoxiously colored stuffed octopus closer to him, trying desperately to hide the bulge in his ruby shorts from prying eyes while trying to think thoughts to make it slowly recede.

"Don't look at me like that baby, look at your self you are all flushed and panting. I think its time we go." Riku said gingerly, letting his fingers and voice caress the lithe teen. "Uh, fine, but you better call Axel first...ya know in case he and..."Sora trailed off the embarrassment of admitting that his brother and his boyfriend have done the 'do' as Axel so kindly puts it. He looked away from the chuckling Riku as the horrifying memories of walking in on his brother and his twiggy boyfriend going at it like rabbits, rolled over him. What made him angry was the fact that they had gotten to that point in their relationship before Riku and he had. They had only gotten as far as hand jobs, and that happened two years. Only one time! Once! That's it, and they had been dating for three years, longer than Roxas and Axel's two years.

Sora's face grew so heated at the memory that Riku thought he was about to pass out. The silver haired teen had never seen anyone turn that red before. "Come on Sora; let's get you in the car with some cool air condition before calling them alright?" Riku pushed the beet-red boy's thick brown bangs back with the fingers Sora was thinking about wrapped around his heated flesh. "S-Sure..." Sora stuttered and allowed himself to be lead out of the amusement park, 'SpaceWorld'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sliver haired teen gave a disgruntled look at his phone as loud screeching was coming from it. From the deep baritone it was Axel. "Sorry...Sorry! That's why we decided to call ahead first dude, chill out. Besides, Sora's sun sick,"Riku paused." WHAT? NO!! Axel!! My place...I guess...yeah-yeah I can do it." Riku gave a sigh as he shut the black razor with his chin and tossed it in the back seat of his small Honda civic. His attention still focused on the road. "Uh...you are coming over to my place ok. I mean...you know how Axel gets ...when he wants something and how he will not stop till he has it." Riku let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh-Oh my...were they...?" Sora blushed heavily with a squeak and refused to meet Riku's acidic green eyes with his murky azure ones. "Yeah...and, uh...Axel wouldn't stop even on the phone..."Riku gave an embarrassed chuckle and scratched his pert nose with one hand.

"A simple yes would have been nice. I already have enough emotional scars when it comes to those two." Sora buried his flushed face into the stuffed octopus as Riku turned into his subdivision. It wasn't the Cleavers however it was just as homey. Sora lived in a built on trailer in the middle of some woods, it was very nice and quaint, a little scary at night, but home. "Alright, my 'rents are not home," Riku cheered turning the car off.

Sora got out of the car on wobbly legs and stumbled before righting himself. It wasn't his fault Riku's car was so damn low to the ground and he had a bad center of gravity. "Easy now!" Riku called out as he shut the door to his side. Sora did the one thing any responsible mature teen would do; he stuck out his tongue at the silver haired teen before shutting his door and stalking off to the porch to await his boyfriend.

"Take off those clown shoes, my mother just got new carpet installed," Riku called out as he made his way up the two brick steps to his front porch. "Alright," Sora mumbled taking of the large black shoes, almost falling over, but Riku who had only worn sandals, caught him... "Sorry," Sora panted and clutched to the teens quarter sleeved white and yellow hoodie. "It's ok, you know I love holding you," Riku murmured into Sora's ear before nipping at it lightly. The smaller teen shuddered as the silk like voice encased him. "Come on, let's go inside..." Riku said after Sora got the other shoe off, not once letting him go.

Sora sat on Riku's large canopy like bed, snuggling into the messy teal sheets that brought out the elegance in the white room. "Sorry about the mess and all, I couldn't find this hoodie and I really wanted to wear it today," Riku said discarding said hoodie to reveal a tight white under armor like shirt that clung to him like a second skin. "Ohhhhhhh Nice." Sora called out playfully seeing his boy friend's nice set of abs; his fingers itched to run over them through the shirt. Damn the shirt, he'd like to feel them without the shirt. "Thanks baby, its all for you. You bring out the best in me." The curled up teen blushed as Riku joined him on the bed. The older male, by a year, grabbed Sora and dragged him across the teal sheets and into his denim lap only earning a soft squeak.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok? I mean, you looked really red at the park," Riku asked staring into the blue eyes bright with desire. He caressed the tan cherubic cheeks. "Yeah, well I feel a bit funny...but...not bad funny." Sora nibbled on his lower coral lip making it turn a darker color as blood rushed to it. Riku felt the urge to bite at the soft skin, but repressed it with a breathy "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I still get the butterflies around you. Especially now," Sora whispered. He was always straight forward; both Riku and he had agreed a long time ago when watching Axel and Roxas get together, that they wouldn't beat around the bush with each other. Sometimes the statements where embarrassing, but the end result was worth it. Being able to be completely open with another human being was the best feeling ever.

"I've only kissed you eight times today. And none of them where open mouth kisses," Riku said moving Sora's head so it was in a more comfortable position as he leaned down. His back curving as he reached Sora's eager mouth, loving the feel of Sora's warm mouth on his. Riku ran his pale fingers down Sora's black tank, over the flat abdomen and deepening the kiss with his tongue. The messy haired teen moaned weakly into Riku's moist cavern as his body squirmed under the sensual touches. It was awkward doing mismatched Spiderman kisses, but at the same time, oddly erotic.

Sora pushed Riku back with a huff, wanting to feel more from his boyfriend. "Wha?" Riku asked a bit dazed watching with heavy lidded eyes as the smaller teen climbed into his lap, wrapping his skinny arms around his shoulders. "Better." Sora smiled and dived back in, open mouthed so Riku could help him continue where they had left off. Sora's skin felt much too hot, his senses heightened to an unbearable degree as he felt his newly found need grow to the point of pain. He didn't protest as Riku reached between their bodies to slip his hand up Sora's tight black tank, his touch like a brand upon the tanned skin.

Riku pulled back from the kiss, his movements fraught with impatience as he rose up the black tank and pushed it off of Sora's body letting it fall to the floor. His hands then moved to Sora's Capri shorts, the rasp of the zipper being pulled down sounding loud in the room and mingling with Sora's harsh panting. There was a taunting smile on Riku's face as he shoved Sora back so he could slide both shorts and ice cream printed boxers down Sora's slim tanned legs. A hand sliding up Sora's thigh as he drank in the sight of his boyfriends slim, tanned body. "Beautiful...So much so..."

"Thanks...," Sora mumbled, trying to avert his eyes as embarrassment over took him when he realized he was naked and panting like some kind of animal. And Riku's green eyes, aquamirne with lust, made him want to distract him, so gaining some of his courage Sora started working on divesting Riku of his own clothes. He found them a little harder to slip off, due to the tightness of the shirt and all the buttons and the fancy closures on Riku's skin tight buckle pants. He growled his frustration, much to Riku's amusement, and the older male swatted Sora's shaking hands away, expertly and efficiently undressing with a speed that pleased Sora very much but also made him very nervous. He wasn't sure how far this was going to go or if he was even ready to go to this level with Riku. Sora laid back against the soft teal silk sheets, and began to slowly stroke his hardening cock as he watched his boyfriend strip, a tremor of desire seizing control of him when he saw how Riku's lusty aquamarine gaze darkened in response.

The reality of what was happening didn't really hit Sora until Riku rid himself of his last article of clothing, after much struggling with the tight pants, revealing a body. Pale, lean and lithe, as sleek as jaguar. Sora could see the play of muscle in every languorous movement his soon-to-be-lover made, and as his gaze dipped lower he swallowed hard, a little intimidated by the Riku's sizeable erection. He knew how anal sex worked thanks to Roxas's boyfriend Axel and his raunchy gay porn he used for instruction. He was a bit scared OKAY MORE than a bit, but he knew from what his brother had told him that actually sex,not staged sex was different. And that it was the best with those you loved. Was he really going to go all the way today with his boyfriend? He kind of wanted to.

Sure Riku and he had made out and had given each other hand jobs on Demyx's couch, but that was it. His fingers slowed in their strokes and Riku must have noticed Sora's trepidation, because he drew the younger teen into his comforting arms, nuzzling Sora's neck before murmuring in his ear, "As much as I want to, I won't make love with you tonight. If you are not ready."

"I love you very much Sora," Riku purred as he rubbed a cool hand over Sora's chest, raking his nails over one taut nipple in a way that tore a needy whine from those coral lips, "But I can be patient for you." The silver haired teen declared using his free hand to draw Sora up to him for a blistering kiss, his tongue penetrating Sora's mouth in a rough imitation of what he wanted to do if or once the sun kissed teen was willing. And from the soft sighs and quiet moans, Riku wanted to believe he was ready.

He moved his one hand from Sora's slim chest and curled his long fingers around the boys jutting erection, stroking it ruthlessly while all of the teen's wild cries were swallowed by his lips. Just when Sora thought he might explode, he felt the Riku's ivory hand move and suddenly he was was arching while Riku was trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, across the smooth expanse of his chest, his tongue delving into Sora's innie bellybutton. And then his warm, moist breath bathing Sora straining member before he took Sora into his mouth.

"Oh-oh...Ri...Riku!," Sora moaned, sliding his fingers into Riku's soft shoulder length sliver hair as said boy gave his very first oral sex experience. The incredible wet heat surrounding his penis had him arching his hips greedily for more, the wanton thrusts stilled by hands as Riku's held Sora down. The tongue that had done such a clever exploration of Sora mouth now did wicked things along the length of his shaft, then up to tease the head, driving Sora into a state of delirium.

It didn't take long for Sora's teenage stamina to reach its limit, his fingers tightening their grip in Riku's soft hair as he cried out urgently, "Ri-Riku!..I ...Ah... I'm going to -" robbed of speech as a spectacular orgasm wracked his thin frame, spurting his seed into the eager mouth that swallowed every drop, until he was released with a nice audible pop.

The sight of Sora lying replete and thoroughly debauched below him seemed to send Riku into his own carnal frenzy as he moved up Sora's body and claimed those swollen lips in another bruising kiss. Riku then pulled those slim hips tight against him as he brutally rutted against his smaller boyfriend's sweat-slicked flesh. He groaned loudly against Sora's lips with each harsh thrust until Sora cried out in a passion strained voice, "Riku...In-Inside. I want you inside me." Sora reached out to brush his knuckles along Riku's pale cheek, his grin widening when the male first leaned into the touch, then flinched and backed away. "Sora...uh...please don't tempt me..." Riku ground out, passion in his husky voice. He wanted so much to do what the sated brunette said. So very badly.

"I mean it. Please, Riku," Sora moaned as Riku's erection brushed up against his newly awakened one. He leaned forward nuzzling, indulging in a hoarse moan before his lips were claimed with a brutal kiss. The teen could taste the strangely tangy taste of his own essence on Riku's tongue. Riku suddenly jerked back from the kiss, panting heavily, his hazy aquamarine eyes full of the passion that only Sora ever got to see. He released Sora's face, from where his hands had migrated to deepen the kiss, before murmuring huskily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Riku!" Sora gave a soft chuckle, but his soft chuckles died in his throat when he felt Riku grasp his hips and pull him onto a sitting position with him in his lap, turning him so Sora's smooth tan back was against Riku's broad chest. The older male's impressive erection sliding between Sora's twin cheeks as he settled himself, a low moan coursing from his lips. He leaned back against that toned pale chest, one of his hands drifting down to clutch at Riku's boney hip as he rocked his own hips experimentally.

"You're playing with fire, Sora," Riku hissed against the side of Sora's neck, nipping and sucking at the tanned skin, leaving his marks of possession, however though these marks wouldn't just wash away with soap and water. He wrapped an arm around Sora's thin waist, the other embracing him possessively across the chest, and his black-velvet voice tickled Sora's ear, "Are you just that eager to be fucked?"

"_Yes, damnit_," Sora growled out, much to his partner's amusement. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone," Riku reassured him, kissing Sora's shoulder, then his neck, before brushing his lips along Sora's smooth jaw line.

Sora smiled, "Me too, Riku, I want you so bad. I don't ever want us be apart." Sora mumbled back arching from the touches. Impatiently running his hands over the possessive arms around his thin body, rocking back once more making Riku growl.

"I want you so much it terrifies me," Riku continued his voice sultry and exotic to Sora. The taller silver haired teen was pushing Sora gently down onto the bed and rolling him onto his back as he leaned over him, gazing down at him with a serious, pained expression. Riku's eyes feverish with desire while the fingers of his right hand trailed a lazy path down the brunette's chest and over his flat stomach all baby fat gone and no muscle growing in yet.

Sora was trying to act as confident and self-assured as Riku. But in reality his heart was beating a mile a minute, his mouth was dry, and there was a tremble to his hands that had nothing to do with being cold and everything to do with the way the silver haired teen was now massaging his thighs with his long, capable fingers.

"You're so beautiful," Riku murmured, his rich, decadent voice tinged with wonder as he drank in the sight of the flushed and panting teen lying beneath him. He slid one hand up Sora's silky thigh to grasp his newly awakened twitching cock, his smile widening when the boy arched into the touch with a helpless cry, "and so responsive."

"_Please_," was all Sora could say. His eyes began glowing a fierce blue in the growing darkness of the room as the sun began setting.

"Please what? Please keep touching you?" Riku teased with a cruel smile. His hand stilled its slow, teasing strokes, using only his thumb to circle the slippery tip of Sora's penis while the other hand held down his hips when bucked in response, "Or maybe you want something more?"

"More … everything … _all of it_," Sora's voice rose with each successive word until he was nearly snarling, much to the visible amusement of his soon to be lover.

"I love it when you're fierce like this," Riku said, settling himself between Sora's legs. The brunette looked up, his piercing blue eyes fixed on Riku's pale face, absorbing the way his eyes would make the slow shift from passion-drugged aquamarine to a bright jade then back to drugged aquamarine.

Riku gave the slim teen a smile before he gently reached up to pull Sora into a sitting position, locking lips with the lust-crazed teen Riku moaning against that soft, yielding mouth as he was passionately kissed back.

"Are you sure you want this to happen tonight?" Riku asked seriously after drawing back, his gaze lowering to those swollen lips before flicking back up to the bright blue eyes.

"Haven't I made that obvious? I want this to happen every night," Sora replied with a frustrated moan, moving in to steal another kiss before adding a bit cheekily, "and maybe a few mornings and afternoons, too." He then complied eagerly when he heard the sliver haired teens murmured the request for him to turn over, laying flat on his stomach while Riku traced his spine with his hot lips and tongue all the way down the tan back. The sliver haired teen's hands stroking Sora's sides lower, moving to grasp the spiky haired male's hips and draw him up onto his knees. Riku then kissed his way over the curve of his bottom and parted Sora's cheeks and ran his rough tongue all around the tight, puckered hole that he would soon be filling with his thick cock. Riku then teased by waiting until Sora was wiggling his ass impatiently before he began tonguing him in short, stabbing motions that made the blue eyed teen squirm.

Sora had never felt anything like what Riku was doing to him now. The awkward feel of that warm, wet tongue licking and jabbing at his anus made Sora's erection strain painfully begging for some kind of release. Whenever he cried out or pleaded for more, Riku would moan his reply against Sora's hole, sending pleasurable vibrations straight to his aching groin, tearing further sounds of pleasure from his lips and starting the whole cycle over again.

"Don't move," Riku whispered huskily. He vacated his position on the bed for several seconds during which Sora took gasping gulps of air trying to recover his breath. Soon, the bed dipped under Riku's weight and Sora could feel the other's body heat as he settled in behind him. He rubbed something cool and slippery around Sora's anus making him jump and cry out at the coldness. "It will make passing easier. I don't want to hurt you." Riku said before thoroughly lubricating the area and then slowly inserting one finger inside, pausing when the hunched over teen tensed up automatically.

"Just relax," he said, easing the finger in farther and working it around until Sora loosened up, making it much easier for him to add a second finger. As those fingers pushed deeper and faster, Sora's heavy pants turned to soft moans, a tremble beginning in his thighs as he completely relaxed under Riku's ministrations. "Good...Just like that now," Riku praised with a seductive grin, "and here's your reward," he curled his two fingers, rubbing against Sora's prostrate through the canal walls. It set fireworks of pleasure through Sora's mind.

Sora jerked against Riku's hand, too breathless from the pleasure to even cry out, pushing himself up on his elbows as he arched back in an unspoken invitation for more. However, Riku had other ideas, and he withdrew his long fingers only to replace them with his well-lubricated cock, teasing Sora's opening with just the tip, laughing when the normally potty-mouthed-free teen hissed and cursed at him.

"Will you fuck me already?" Sora growled, unknowingly doing some taunting of his own in the way he pushed that pert tan ass back against Riku, the rich laughter ending in a needy moan as the head of his penis prodded against that slick hole. With a grunt, Riku began sliding his cock inch by inch into Sora's anus, his once infinite self-control put to the test when he discovered just how warm, tight, and unbelievably_ right_ it felt to finally be inside his lover's body. Riku had to grit his teeth against the overwhelming urge to just slam into the quivering flesh again and again and again. Sora knew nothing of Riku's dilemma, and he certainly didn't make it any easier on the man with the way he squirmed and flexed his hips, trying to adjust to the somewhat uncomfortable feeling of being stretched and filled in ways he'd only imagined.

"Sora, you need to - just _don't move_ and I can - will you _stop_ wiggling your - _fuck_, forgive me for this - " Riku said hoarsely before he shoved his hard length to the hilt inside Sora's body. Losing his self control in one instance.

That plunging thrust tore a sharp cry from wild haired teen's throat. He felt a twinge of pain as he was fully penetrated. But it was a pain edged with pleasure, and the underlying thrill of being claimed so thoroughly by Riku overrode any discomfort Sora felt. His harsh pants mingled with Riku's loud groan, had a shiver dancing up Sora's spine as he listened to the older male voice his pleasure at burying himself inside the his willing body.

"You're so tight," Riku growled in his ear, and he held his body very still to allow Sora more time to adjust. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no ... no, I'm fine," Sora stumbled over his response, amazed he could even speak at all at this point. He could feel every little sensation; from the dull ache Riku's thrust had induced, to the warm pressure of those skilled hands where they grasped Sora's slick skin. Even the way that thick cock filled him. He wanted to hear more of that black-velvet voice, to have those low, heated groans fill his ears while Riku fucked him savagely. So Sora implored to him in husky, needful tones, "Don't stop ... Please, _just move_." He emphasized the last two words with a firm push of his ass back against Riku, uncaring that the discomfort remained, wanting only to feel that powerful, lean body surging against his own.

"If you're ready..." Riku trailed off panting.

"Yes!" Sora almost sobbed but a strangled moan came out when he felt how Riku's tongue traced his ear, his entire body trembling in anticipation, but nothing prepared him for the sudden pounding of Riku's flesh into his body, filling him completely, hard and fast and demanding.. It was something more than the lust, more than the physical pleasure - Sora actually felt _complete_ now that he and Riku were joined. Something inside just clicked, some important piece of the puzzle at last falling into place, but he didn't dwell on the change for long, too preoccupied with the brilliant way Riku was angling his thrusts to slid against that sweet spot inside Sora's body.

As if sensing he had lost control yet again, Riku slowed his pace, his fingers digging into Sora's hips as he willed himself to be more tender in his lovemaking, but that was not what Sora wanted and the uke pushed himself up onto his hands to give him the ability to push back against his lover's next thrust. Sora's husky voice thick with need as he glanced over his shoulder, "Don't hold back ... _harder_!"

"I don't think-Ah-so, Sora. First, time and all. Oh-Oh..." Sora frowned at the rich, decadent voice of his lover.

"_Please_...Ahh Riku!"

Riku frowned, but rocked forward, setting a furious pace as he gave Sora exactly what he asked for, mercilessly pistoning in and out of the quivering teen.

_'Gods, he's so tight ... so, Mmmm, so perfect ...' _Riku thought as he continued.

Sora was unbelievably aroused by such an intimate thing between him and Riku and when coupled with the actual rasping words falling from Riku's lips as he was fucked into the mattress, Sora's cock grew even harder, to the point of being painful.

Sora wished fervently for some relief, and for Riku to reach around and help him along to his orgasm. And the silver haired teen began fisting Sora's penis with one hand while the other continued to grip tightly to his hip. Riku could tell by the way Sora was having problems supporting himself on his hands and knees that he was about to come. Sora could hear the harsh panting of Riku's breath in his ear as his lover molded himself against his sweaty back, his thrusts growing erratic as he, too, grew closer to his peak. Sora started to feel the heat building up inside his lower stomach as he was about to reach his peak. When Sora felt the first wave of his climax crash into him, he groaned out a single command.

_"Now_, Riku"

... and with a guttural groan, Riku came hard into Sora's body, filling the panting teen with hot, sticky seed. Sora's name was wrenched from his lips as he pumped into Sora several more times until he rode out the last of his orgasm. He didn't pull out right away, too busy catching his breath and fondling Sora's own cum-slicked penis as the teen shuddered and whimpered through the last throes of his own orgasm. Riku's name a mantra on those bruised lips.

Riku, still joined with Sora, fell onto the teal sheets bringing his spent lover with him. He settled Sora on his heaving chest, running pale fingers through those unruly spikes as the afterglow drugged both of their systems. "That was..."

"The best." Sora finished for Riku rolling more so he could look into the pleased face of his new lover, a bright smile on his features. Sora bit back a whimper when Riku finally did pull out of him. He had grown fond of being filled by his lover and now felt empty without that physical connection. Slowly, Riku rolled with Sora so he was lying on his back and away from the new stains in his teal sheets. Sora looked up at the silver haired teen with a sated and self-satisfied smile. He reached up to wrap his tan arms around his lover's pale neck and brought him down for a sensual, unhurried kiss.

"I wasn't to..Rough right?" Riku asked running a hand over the flushed tan cheeks of his new lover, concern etched on his face. "No, I liked it...alot!"Sora grinned saying against the older teen's mouth, nipping gently at the lower lip presented to him, before leaning his head back against the askew pillow. Riku grinned down at Sora much the same way Sora was smiling up at him.

"How soon can we do it again?" Sora asked boldly wrapping a slender tan leg around the pale hips of his lover. His fingers twirling the sweat drenched sliver locks in his fingers. His hazy azure eyes locked on Riku's aquamarine ones in a challenge.

"Aren't you tired?" Riku asked letting his head rest against Sora's neck, his hot breath tickling the tiny teen. Sora looked at the room, noting the sun had just about set by the lack of light in the large room. "I guess.."Sora yawned, as the burst of energy from earlier floated out of his system.

Riku pulled up and looked at his lover a sleepy but amused look on his handsome features. " Thought so." He smirked. While removing Sora's leg off his hips, he pulled the teen up to him so he could pull the now dirty sheet out from under them. After a bit of tussling with the teal sheets, they were off the bed and Riku was in it curled around a sleeping Sora, under a thick comforter. One thought on his mind as he drifted into the darkness. _'...I forgot to light the candles to make it more romantic...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright End! I hope everyone enjoys this but mainly you, TheOptimisticPessimist.!! If it wasn't up to your expectations I am sorry, I tried. Though I have a confession to make, I had already had a oneshot written, so I used some phrases and ideas from that one in this one. Sorry Just had to put that out there for this fic.


End file.
